The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hybrid Tea Rose variety which was originated by crossing as seed and pollen parents two unnamed, undistributed, unpatented seedlings. The varietal denomination of this new rose is ‘MOJAVE SUNSET’. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other known varieties, are its attractive center petals of golden yellow which transition into orange petals along the edges.